ADMINISTRATIVE CORE: SUMMARY The Administrative Core of this Center for Benign Urologic Diseases serves as a focus for synergy in the Center and performs a number of roles essential to its smooth running. In particular; the Administrative Core provides financial oversight and management, formalizes interactions between researchers at the two institutions, and facilitates communication. It ensures open interactions with other entities at both local and institutional levels, and coordinates the Educational Enrichment Program. The Core advertises the work of the center and hosts a website to publicize these efforts. In addition, the Core will organize and manage regular research meetings involving all personnel involved in the Center. The annual scientific meetings are also planned and supported by this Core. The goals of the Administrative Core are to provide central organization and oversight of the Scientific Research Project, coordinating the efforts with the broader research community as well as institutionally, locally, and nationally through the NIDDK and the Cooperative Research Centers Program. This Core also communicates the work of the Center through training and dissemination of results within the Educational Enrichment Program. The aims of the Core are: 1. Administrative Support for all financial and reporting aspects of the Center, 2. Organization and execution of Research Meetings, 3. Integration of this project with the greater Research Community, and 4. Management of the Educational Enrichment Program through training and scientific meetings.